


Im Worthless But These Petals Aren’t

by breadshine



Category: ATEEZ (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Not Good At Writing, Babie Choi San, Best Friends Kim Sunwoo & Choi San, But just a little, Hurt Choi San, Insecure Choi San, Its sad really, Kim Sunwoo & Choi San, M/M, Maybe fluff, Multi, Oblivious Ateez, Past Kim Sunwoo/ Ju Haknyeon, Protective Kim Sunwoo, Shy Choi San, angsty much, author is not good at tagging, bc san is babie, but san hurts, hanahaki, hes whipped, im not good at writing, im sorry for hurting san, protect san at all cost, really just a thought, san is in love, sunwoo is protective, theyre still idols here, this is just for me, yes they are divorced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadshine/pseuds/breadshine
Summary: in which worthless choi san suffocates for ateez. and maybe, those beautiful petals will finally give him worth.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Everyone, Choi San/Choi Jongho, Choi San/Everyone, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Everyone, Jung Wooyoung/Everyone, Kang Yeosang/Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Everyone, Kim Sunwoo/Ju Haknyeon, Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric, Park Seonghwa/Everyone, Song Mingi/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Im Worthless But These Petals Aren’t

**Author's Note:**

> howdy this is my first ever au that i wrote so there maybe alot of wrong grammar and things and it will be messy bc its my first. pls enjoy.

_it was impossible_ , really.

how could he not? really, how could he not.

when seven men, seven handsome and kind men were there, helping him, being there for him, laughing with him, how could he not?

with **park seonghwa** , how could he not feel those tingly things, those butterflies, when seonghwa smiled at him and cared for him with that pretty smile and those gentle hands, always patient with him in every way, taking care of him even if he teases seonghwa, being so caring,

with **kim hongjoong** , how could he not feel like the luckiest man in the world, when he holds his hand, his tiny little hand, as hongjoong laughs that bright laugh that he loves and shows him his amazing songs,

with **jeong yunho** , how could he not hug him, cling to him, have the urge to always cuddle with him and pet his hair as yunho goofs off to music and messes his hair up, looking like a giant puppy, and always being there for him,

with **kang yeosang** , how could he not stare at him, with yeosang’s ethereal eyes, ethereal smile, ethereal birthmark, his whole ethereal self always so quiet and yet so funny and blunt and outspoken charming him everyday,

with **song mingi** , how could he not feel like he’s always having the best time in the world with the best boy ever, with mingi’s hyper self always cheering him up, his eye smile ever so motivating him everyday, and mingi always making him feel this adrenaline and excitement,

with **jung wooyoung** , how could he not have this urge to kiss him, this urge to kiss his whole face, when wooyoung laughs so annoyingly and yet so endearing, being his loud clingy self making him nervous and stiff every time as his lip pouts cutely,

with **choi jongho** , how could he not baby him and protect him at all costs as jongho smiles his gummy smile, and acts so cutely, as jongho amazes him everyday with everything he does making him proud and have this feeling in his chest,

with ateez, amazing ateez, beautiful ateez, bestest boys ateez, how could he not? how could he not fall in love?

_**how could he not suffocate and damage his whole being for them?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if its bad its bad bc im a beginner and dont know how to write pls dont hate its just like a stream of thoughts for me


End file.
